


Blow My Speakers Up

by Jenatte



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Kesha songs, M/M, Post Season 10, Tami and Mickey are kinda friends, Teasing, domestic husbands, not in a sexual way - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenatte/pseuds/Jenatte
Summary: Ian catches Mickey singing in kitchen one morning and decides to tease him.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Blow My Speakers Up

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Kesha's Tik Tok.  
> This is a idea I had during a migraine, might not make sense.  
> Enjoy!

There was some 2010’s song playing on the radio. It was Debbie’s new rule after Franny blurted out the first swear word at the age of 5. It was hypocrisy, Ian thinks, since Debbie was barely 2 years old when Lip and he taught her the first swear word. It was like a Gallagher family tradition to teach them swear words.

But, of course, Debbie freaked out when Franny told her about Uncle Carl’s songs. She banned Carl, and the whole household, to listen “those nasty new songs”. Now they were stuck with the decade old and cheesy as fuck songs.

Ian could make out the first seconds of a song, Kesha maybe he thought as he made his way down to kitchen. Franny was sitting at the table, coloring on a piece of paper, and Mickey was making her pancakes. It was a sight to behold, Ian realized. Seeing your husband making your niece pancakes while singing Kesha? Definitely a dream.

Ian caught himself thinking. Mickey singing Kesha? It really must be some sorta dream, it can’t be real. A second glance to him confirmed that, Mickey was indeed singing along quietly, even tapping his fingers against to counter to the rhythm. He looks like he is fully focused on the pancakes and didn’t even realize he is singing. Ian’s smile turned into a smirk, he was never going to let him live that down.

“So, you like this song?” he asked naively. He wouldn’t let Mickey hear the playful tone just yet.

“Huh? Nah, it’s just on because Lil’ Red likes the noise.” Mickey said not even looking up from the pancakes.

“And you singing Kesha because Fran likes the noise then?”

“Fuck you. I ain’t done such thing.” he was getting aggressive quickly. Something he does only when he knows Ian is right.

“Mick, c’mon you were singing and tapping your fingers to Kesha.” he was pushing his luck. “I’m surprised you know the song.”

“You are imagining things. Ask Franny.” Ian turned to Franny who, indeed, confirmed Uncle Mickey was singing. Mickey murmured something about being traitor under his breath.

“Shut up, it’s your fucking fault in the first place.” he admitted without giving Ian a chance to mock him.

“How’s this my fault?”

“You and Mandy. Remember you singing these shitty songs in her room to fuck with Iggy and Colin?”

Oh, he does remember. Mandy used to listen those songs very loudly when her brothers pissed her off. It was basically an everyday routine in the Milkovich house, no surprise Mickey memorized some of the songs then. He picked his phone to send a text to Mandy, voluntary or not Mickey knew the songs and he will mock him.

 **Ian:** Hey Mands. Remember when we used to sing cheesy songs in your room? Caught Mick singing Kesha.

 **Mandy:** Shit. Imma annoy him brb.

Ian was still smirking to his phone when Mickey’s phone chimed with a text notification. He picked the phone, still looking angry.

“You bastard. Couldn’t wait to tell Mandy, didn’t you?” he turned his phone to Ian. Mandy sent him a playlist of 2010’s songs. Ian opened his mouth to tease him some more, but interrupted with Carl and Lip coming into the kitchen. Ian thinks that Mickey have never been so relieved to see Lip and Carl.

“Hey, you two fighting again?” Lip asked. “How can you go from banging to fighting this quick? Tami and I just heard you this morning.” he grimaced. Carl nodding along and saying something about being traumatized.

“This is rich coming from you two.” Ian was fed up with this shit. Okay they were not really quiet but the walls were thin and he is basically a newlywed. “Lip remember when Tami was pregnant? The whole block heard you two. And don’t get me even started with Cassidy, Carl.”

Judging from the look from their faces, Ian’s reminder would shut them up for a couple days at least. Mickey stayed silent, watching his in-laws pick couple things for breakfast and leave the house still complaining under their breaths.

“We need to find our own fucking place, man.” Mickey said finally. Ian smirked and walked away from him, ready to run.

“So that you can sing and dance in the kitchen freely?” he asked before bolting out of the kitchen door. He caught a glimpse of Mickey throwing an apple to him and Franny giggling.




Ian didn’t mock Mickey any further that day, and for the rest of the week. He had a plan though, he wasn’t going to just let it go. He had changed Mickey’s ringtone to Tik Tok by Kesha on Friday night, knowing they both have the weekend off. He was waiting very patiently for Mickey’s phone to ring and to see the look on his face. One thing he didn’t see coming was when would the phone ring.

It was a normal Saturday movie night in Gallagher household when it happened. It took them an agonizing 30 minutes to pick a movie as usual. Debbie, Franny, and Liam wanted to watch the new Disney movie, while Mickey and Tami teamed up on some nasty, blood filled horror movie. Ian and Lip refused that, which caused more screams. They finally picked an action movie with tiny amount of blood to not traumatize Franny and to satisfy Tami and Mickey.

They had just started the movie, Ian’s arm around Mickey’s shoulder and a bowl of popcorn to share was sitting between them. Ian heard the opening notes of the song first, looked at Mickey who didn’t bother to acknowledge the music. The sound grew louder, family looking one another to understand whose phone was ringing with annoyed looks. They finally realized it was Mickey’s phone.

“The fuck you looking at?”

“Isn’t that your phone ringing?” It was Carl who finally asked the question. Mickey knit his eyebrows as the realization hit. The look on his face was so worth whatever consequence he was going to face.

“No, Cadet Kelly. It ain’t my fucking ringtone.” he said, just when Lip came into the living room with Mickey’s phone in his hand. Still ringing and Larry Seaver’s name on its screen. Mickey was growling as he got up, he snatched his phone from Lip’s hand and answering the call in the kitchen.

“Well, it was nice to know you Ian.” It was Tami who broke the silence, causing the others to laugh.

“Why would you do that? He is going to rip you a new one.” Lip asked while laughing. Ian didn’t bother to answer any of their mocking and went to see Mickey in the kitchen. He was still on the phone so Ian leaned against the counter and waited for him to hang up. When he did, he just crossed his arms on his chest, raised one eyebrow and send a death glare to Ian.

Ian laughed nervously, “Okay, before you do anything remember you love me and we are married.”

“Why the fuck would you do that? I had a reputation once and now fucking Carl is making fun of me in the living room.”

“You still have a reputation Mick. Being the bad Milkovich of South Side is not something you can get rid of.”

“Tell this to your fucking family.” Mickey said. “Apparently, I fucked up that reputation by marrying into this family.”

“Hey, we are not that bad.” Ian argued, thinking maybe this is not the wisest way to deal with a very annoyed Mickey.

“I’m done with this conversation. One word of this to anyone and I’m gonna smother you with a fucking pillow.”

Ian laughed, “Kinky.” Mickey just flipped him off, refusing to say another word. Ian knew he would not talk to him rest of the night. He followed his husband to the living room, settling into the couch, but not touching this time. Rest of the family didn’t say shit thankfully. Ian shared a smile with Lip and made a hush sign. He looked at Mickey once more, who of course realized his glance. He flipped him off again, Ian turned back to the movie smiling. It was going to be a challenge to make Mickey talk to him again. It was worth it, he can think of a couple ways to make Mickey talk anyways.

-

based on [this](https://whispee.tumblr.com/post/644630451070386176/cant-stop-thinking-about-ian-and-mickey-just) prompt.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this instead of listening a lecture about marxist theory. 100% worth it.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Last part is @/stupidgallaghermilkovich's idea. Thanks for letting me use it!  
> English is not my first language.  
> As always feel free to point out any mistakes if you happen to see one (or ten).


End file.
